villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Riley
Mr. Riley is the abusive, alcoholic father of Tamara Riley and the secondary antagonist in the 2005 horror thriller Tamara. He takes pride in putting down his daughter and insulting his wife who had abandoned him and Tamara due to his alcoholism. When Tamara discovers that he had incestuous fantasies about her, she compels him to finish his beer bottle (liqueur, beer bottle and all) and then devour the whole six-pack of beers in the fridge, which he does so and dies from bleeding internally. He is portrayed by actor/academic teacher Chris Sigurdson. Biography When Tamara returns home from school after being bullied by fellow classmates, Mr. Riley is seen in the kitchen drinking a beer and says to Tamara that she's home rather early. When Tamara tells him she doesn't want to talk about her day, Mr. Riley orders her to get to the storage closet as it needs cleaning. Tamara refuses to do so and prefers to go to her room and stay in there the whole afternoon, angering Mr. Riley who curses at her and claims that his day was no "tea party". He then continues to drink more beer in the kitchen. When Tamara is seeking solace and comfort in her room, Mr. Riley goes into her room asking Tamara what's wrong with her, even though he doesn't really care about her. Mr. Riley tells Tamara that she's been in her room all afternoon. When Tamara doesn't respond to him, Mr. Riley turns his attention to her spellbooks and black magic collection and proceeds to mock her collection, telling her that magic isn't going to make her life any better and chuckles at her while wheezing. Mr. Riley begins to insult Tamara's mother, bemoaning about having to pick up after his daughter ever since she left them, though refusing to acknowledge the fact that it was his alcohol addiction that drove her away. He even mocks his daughter's lacking of skill in cooking for the family in front of his own daughter. However, Mr. Riley notices how upset Tamara is and proceeds to tell her that he is sorry and that he attempted to make his relationship with Tamara's mother work but failed to do so. He tells Tamara that sometimes love isn't enough to give to someone, which Tamara refuses to believe. As he exits out her bedroom drinking his beer, Tamara whispers that he is wrong and though love isn't enough, she was determined to complete her love binding spell later that evening. When Tamara is getting dressed up for the house party that she wasn't invited to, Mr. Riley appears out of nowhere whilst drinking a beer and loudly exclaims that Tamara looks beautiful, then tells her to come over and give him a hug. Tamara asks him if he always liked touching her. Mr. Riley rebuffs that matter and insists on getting some affection from her, telling Tamara that she is his girl; that they are all that they have left for their family. Tamara reluctantly obeys and approaches him. Mr. Riley proceeds to kiss her but before he could, Tamara touches his face with her hand and reads his mind through the use of her witchcraft. Tamara also discovers Mr. Riley's darkest secrets: flashbacks reveal that Mr. Riley's alcoholism drove his wife away and didn't even bother to win her back, after which he began to have sexual fantasies toward Tamara. One night, Tamara puts on her mother's dress before she goes out to see Mr. Natolly at the motel, Mr. Riley comes into her room to bid her goodbye. As they shared a father-daughter embrace, Mr. Riley holds her longer than usual. Smelling perfume on her dress, Riley (in his mind) feels that he can still smell her and proceeds to smell Tamara's hair in his lust after her. The day after his wife walked out on him, he masturbates while thinking of Tamara. Tamara is disgusted by this revelation and chastises Mr. Riley; that if he would have just loved his wife as much as he loved the beer bottles, she wouldn't have abandoned them and he shouldn't have begun to sexually chase his own daughter. Tamara calls him a sick bastard and asks him if he really does love the beer bottle, which he admits to by nodding his head. Tamara then compels him to finish the beer bottle, liquor and all. As Mr. Riley finishes drinking the beer and begins to eat the beer bottle, Tamara tells him there's more beer in the refrigerator and tells him to finish all the beers. Tamara then leaves to the party and Mr. Riley is left eating the beer bottle in his hand. Eventually, the corpse of Mr. Riley is discovered by Chloe, Jesse, and Mr. Natolly when go to Tamara's house to ask about his daughter's whereabouts. Mr. Riley is found by the refrigerator having drunken and devoured the entire six-pack of beer bottles, his throat bleeding out. He regains consciousness for a few minutes, scaring Chloe, Jesse and Mr. Natolly, coughing up bloody shards of glass and gasping his last breaths before finally dying. Trivia *Mr. Riley is an alcoholic *It's hinted that Mr. Riley molests his daughter *Mr. Riley is borderline incestuous, which is part and parcel in Tamara's troubled life. *Mr. Riley's death is on of two Psychic-Insisted Suicides, as Tamara compels him to eat beer bottles until he bled internally. * Mr. Riley is similar to Alvin Marsh: They both abuse their daughters (Tamara Riley and Beverly Marsh) on a frequent basic, they're both sexually attracted to their own daughters, they both are misogynists often putting down the women in their families (wife; daughter; etc) and they both are alcoholics. * Mr. Riley is similar to Richard Detmer: They are alcoholics who abuse their children, and serve as the secondary antagonists of their respective films. However, their abuse is the reason their children become the main antagonists. Quotes *"You're home early, Stuart's'' closet needs cleaning''!" *"Yeah w''ell, my day's been one fucking tea party''!" *"What's wrong with you, girl?" *"You've been up here all afternoon." *"You think this magic shit's gonna make you feel better?!" *"evil wheezing chuckle* *"Of all the habits you picked up from that no-good mother of yours!" *"You couldn't learn to cook!" *"I'm sorry. I tried to make things work with her." *"Sometimes, love isn't enough!" *"You look beautiful, come give me a hug!" *"I just want some affection. You're my girl! We're all we've got." (last words) *"I can still smell her-- I can still smell her, I can still smell her." (Riley's voice as he lusts after Tamara) Gallery 005TMR Chris Sigurdson 001.jpg 005TMR_Chris_Sigurdson_002.jpg|Mr. Riley's Evil Grin 005TMR_Jenna_Dewan_034.jpg|Mr. Riley attempting to seduce his own daughter, Tamara Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Addicts Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Lustful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Married Villains Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fearmongers Category:In love villains Category:Killjoy Category:Child-Abusers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Male Villains